XYZ Gang
by Pikamon101
Summary: Join Ash & Friends on a journey in Kalos with more humor and Amourshipping. I start the story with Episode 22 of XYZ but the rest of the Chapters I write/make up myself. Please tell me how I do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Battling at full volume

"Geninja Water Pulse!" yells Ash as he trains with his Pokemon in a lake near their camp "Pikachu Electro Ball!" Ash commands to Pikachu. Ash got really wet from training. "Ash! You're going to catch a cold! Take this!" yelled Serena as she threw him a towel. "Thanks Serena but I'll be fine!" replied Ash as he sneezed.

The next morning Clemont is setting up breakfast, Bonnie plays with Dedenee and her mysterious Pokemon nicknamed Squishy, and Serena is combing her Sylveon and waits for Ash to wake up. "Hmmm.. Ash hasn't woke up yet." Clemont remarked. "Bonnie would you mind checking on Ash?" Serena asked Bonnie politley. "Ok Serena!" said Bonnie as she ran off to check on Ash. Ash stumbled out of his tent. "Hey Sleeping Beauty!' Bonnie teased Ash. Ash wasn't looking good at all, he was really red and his eyes were watery. He stumbled and fell but Serena caught him. Serena was really surprised by Ash. "I… I… I…" mumbled Ash. "What is it Ash?" Serena asked Ash confused. "Iron Tail…." Ash said as he fell to the ground, he got way too much into his training that he still thinks he's training.

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie dragged Ash to his tent in his bed to rest. Serena was tapping away on her tablet and she found a nearby pharmacy and Clemont and Bonnie offered to go get it. That left just Ash, Serena and their Pokemon of course. Serena's Pokemon went to the lake with a bucket and got water to soak a cloth and rub it in Ash's face to cool down his fever. "He's looking better than before." said Serena. "YAAAAAAAA! YAAAAAAAAH! YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a voice while an awful loud electric guitar played. Serena stormed out of the tent and was mad. "Yo I'm Jimmy and this is my rockstar Pikachu!" said the boy named Jimmy. "Pika piikkkaa!" said Jimmys rockstar Pikachu. "We've come to battle Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" said Jimmy. "BE QUIET ALREADY! I'll go get Ash." said Serena as she commanded Jimmy to stop. She went back into the tent deciding what to do. "I can't wake up Ash and he'll even battle in this condition and I can't say No to Jimmy. What should I do?" thought Serena. She looked at Ash's hat and clothes and decided what to do.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge you!" said Serena as she tried to mimic his voice, she dressed up in Ash's clothes. "Alrighty then! Pikachu Thunderbolt!" yelled Jimmy. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" yelled Serena. They both collided and missed each other. "Pikachu use Dig!" yelled Jimmy. Serena was really nervous but she remembered Ash's Gym battle with Clemont and decided what to do. "Pikachu use Iron Tail in the ground!" she commanded Pikachu. "Piiii…..ka!" yelled Pikachu and slashed his tail in the ground and made Jimmy's Pikachu go flying in the air. Serena saw Clemont and Bonnie coming so she excused herself and they paused the battle for now. "You see… I didn't want Ash to wake up and I wanted him to rest so I dressed up as him to battle Jimmy." Serena told Clemont and Bonnie embarrassed. "Oh I get it! I understand!" Clemont said as they walked to Ash's tent to give him the medicine. Serena was about to go back to the battle then Bonnie teasingly came up to Serena and whispered "Serena Ketchum!". Then Bonnie ran away really fast so Serena she wouldn't get her.

Clemont and Bonnie gave Ash! the medicine and he was already feeling better. Serena had beaten Jimmy. Ash then came out of the tent and looked around confused. "Wow, looks like a lot of stuff happened when I was sick" said Ash laughing. "A lot of stuff happened!" laughed Bonnie. As the journey continues!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An old friend

As our heroes continue their journey to Snowbelle city they arrive at a nearby Pokemon Center to get some lunch and to heal their Pokemon. As they are waiting in line to heal their Pokemon a man in front asks Nurse Joy to heal his Charizard. "Wow! A Charizard!" said Bonnie. "I heard they are fun to ride them in the sky!" exclaimed Serena. "Charizard is from Kanto region and he is the final evolve form of Charmander!" exclaimed Clemont. "I have a Charizard but he's in the Kanto region with Professor Oak. Maybe I'll call Professor Oak and he can send me Charizard!" exclaimed Ash as he pumped his fist in the air. "Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu as he mimiced Ash.

"Hi Ash! It's been a while! How are you?" said Professor Oak on the computer. "Hi! I'm doing great! Can you send me Charizard please?" Ash asked Professor Oak. "Sure thing! I'll send him to you!" said Professor Oak as he sent Charizard through the PokeTransporter. Ash grabbed Charizard's Pokeball. "Thanks Professor!" said Ash. "No problem and see you Ash!" as he hung up.

Ash and friends went outside of the Pokemon Center to the battlefield to bring out Charizard. "Charizard come on out!" said Ash as he let out Charizard from his Pokeball. "Charrrr!" said Charizard as he hugged Ash. "Charizard meet my friends!" said Ash. "Chariiii!" responded Charizard. "Hmm… I should do a battle right now with Charizard! Serena I challenge you to a battle! My Charizard against your three Pokemon!" exclaimed Ash. "Ok! Sounds fun!" replied Serena. Clemont is the referee. "Its Ash from Pallet Town verses Serena from Vaniville town! It's a one verses 3 match!" said Clemont. "You go first Serena!" said Ash politely. "Thank you Ash! Go Pancham!" said Serena as she threw her Pokeball and let out Pancham. "Pan… Chum!" said Pancham ready to battle! "Pancham Dark Pulse!" yelled Serena. "Pannnnn… CHUM!" yelled Pancham as he used Dark Pulse. "Charizard Flamethrower!" yelled Ash. The two moves colided and missed. "Pancham Stone Edge!" yelled Serena. "Pan, pan, pan, pan, PAN!" yelled Pancham as he used Stone Edge and it hit Charizard. "Good job Serena! Rock moves are super effective against Charizard!" said Ash excited because he was having a good battle. "Thanks! Now your turn!" said Serena. "Charizard Wing Attack let's go!" said Ash. "Chara!" yelled as he attacked Pancham. "Pancham is unable to battle!" said Clemont. "Thanks Pancham! You did great!" said Serena as she returned Pancham to his Pokeball. "Braxien let's go!" said Serena as she let out Braxien. "Brai!" said Braxien. "Charizard let's win this! Use your biggest Flamethrower!" yelled Ash. "CHARRRRR! Zaaaaardddd!" yelled Charizard as he did a huge Flamethrower which you couldn't even see Braxien anymore, Braxien was covered and the fire! "Woah! What's happening?!" asked Bonnie pointing to Braxien. A large glowing ball was coming out of the fire! "Braxien is evolving!" exclaimed Clemont. "Del! Delphox!" exclaimed Serena's Braxien who just evolved into Delphox. "Delphox use Psychic on Charizard and fling him to the ground!" yelled Serena. "Del…..PHOX!" yelled Delphox as she flung Charizard to the ground using Psychic. "Charizard is unable to battle! The winner is Delphox and the match goes to Serena! "Woah! That was awesome Serena!" exclaimed Ash. An old friend has returned, some have evolved and some have grown closer together! As the journey continues!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody!:) Thank you for reviewing, and followig and everything!:) I listened to you guys but this chapter and chapter 4 I alrwady wrote but on chapter 5 and further chapters I will listen to you guys.:) You guys will really like these 2 chapters.:) Anyways, please read and review.:)

Chapter 3: A Mega Quest!

As our heroes just finished a battle they take a break and let their Pokemon play. "I can't believe I lost…" said Ash kind of sad. "But at least I had a great battle! And besides, this will make me stronger!" exclaimed Ash. "Maybe you should get a Mega Stone for Charizard." said Clemont. "Where do we find one of those?" asked Ash curious. "Heh heh heh! THE FUTURE IS NOW THANKS TO SCIENCE! Clemotic gear on! I thought we would encounter a situation precisely like this. Behold, The Mega Stone Finder Mark One!" exclaimed Clemont. "The name sounds like a preschooler made it." said Bonnie. "With this we can detect Mega Stones up to 20 miles!" exclaimed Clemont. "WOW! SCIENCE IS SO AMAZING!" said Ash with gleam in his eyes. "Oh wow! There's a Mega Stone over by that tree!" said Clemont as they ran over to it. "Are Mega Stones supposed to be brown?" asked Bonnie confused. "Um… it's actually.." Serena continued. "Pokemon poop" said Ash. _BOOOOM!_ Clemonts machine exploded. "CLEMONT! Why did you make a Pokemon Poop Finder?!" yelled Bonnie at her big brother Clemont. "Heh heh. Sorry! Guess I have to work out the bugs." said Clemont. "More like work out the poop." said Bonnie.

Then the two siblings started arguing back and forth really loud. "While they're arguing want to get some dinner? Im starving!" Ash asked Serena as his stomach growled loud as Clemont and Bonnie. That made Serena laugh. "Sure! Our Pokemon could use some dinner too!" said Serena. They walked back into the Pokemon Center and walked over to a table and waited for their waitress. "Hello call me Nancy, I will be your waitress what can I get you couple? Perhaps "The Couple Meal"? It comes with two burgers and one milkshake to share!" said the waitress. Serena was really embarrassed and blushing, she was red as Pikachu's cheeks. Ash didn't notice Serena and he just ignored the waitress. "Hmm… I could go for a salad actaully. What about you Serena?" Ash asked Serena. She was still embarrassed. "Umm.. I'll have a sandwich please." said Serena. "We also need PokeFood for our Pokemon please!" said Ash. "Ok you two lovebirds I'll get your order ready!" said the waitress as she walked away. Serena was really blushing hard this time and it was really obvious. "Umm… you ok?" asked Ash. She just nodded yes.

They saw Bonnie and Clemont coming. "Yay, I'm glad they are here now. " thought Serena. "Hey guys!" said Clemont and Bonnie as they sat down. Bonnie saw the waitress Nancy. She got up and ran over to her. "Wow! You're a keeper! Will you take care of my big brother for me? He's an inventor and he is the Lumiose City Gym Leader!" exclaimed Bonnie. "BONNIE! IVE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES! DON'T DO THAT!" Clemont scolded Bonnie. "Excuse my little sister, she does that a lot." said Clemont embarrassed.

They went back to sitting down. The waitress gave them their food and gave them the receipt and a folded piece of paper. Ash grabbed the note and read it. "I saw the two of you battling and your Charizard and he could use this!" said the note and at the bottom was a Charizite X Mega Stone! Amazing things have happened to our heroes today and many more will! As the journey continues!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry im taking a while to upload these chapters even though I already wrote them but Im also currently working on Chapter 5 and its a really good/long one too! Anyways please read!:)

Chapter 4: Doctor Ash

As our heroes continue their journey to Snowbelle city they come to a city called "Techton City". "WOW! I've always wanted to come here! They have the best technology and some of the most famous inventors grew up here!" exclaimed Clemont. "Cool!" said Ash. "Wow!" said Serena. "Sounds boring to me." said Bonnie. "And I'm invited to an Inventors Convention here tomorrow and I want you guys to come with me!" said Clemont. "Sure! Of course we will!" said Ash. "Yeah!" said Serena. "Thank you guys so much!" Clemont said as he thanked him. "I can't wait to use this Mega Stone on Charizard!" said Ash as he pumped his fist in the air. "Pik pika pi!" Pikachu mimicked Ash. "But you'll also need a Mega Ring." said Clemont. "Aww man." said Ash.

Soon our heroes got a room at the nearest Pokemon Center in Techton City. It was pretty late and they had better get some sleep for tomorrow. Clemont was extremely excited he could barely sleep.

The next morning our heroes wake up and get out of bed quickly and get dressed so they can leave to the convention except for Serena. "Hey Serena aren't you going to go in the bathroom and get your clothes on so we can go to the convention?" asked Bonnie. "Umm.. I don't think I can… I feel extremely sick…" coughed Serena. Clemont looked devastated because now he couldn't go and Ash really wanted to go because science is so amazing to him but Ash decided what to do and made the right choice. "Clemont and Bonnie you two go to the convention and I'll stay here and take care of Serena while she is sick." said Ash. Clemont and Bonnie walked out the door. "Thank you for staying here and taking care of me Ash!" said Serena. "No problem! Doctor Ash is here!" joked Ash. "I'll be right back! Don't move." said Ash as he ran out of the room. "I wonder what Ash is going to do." thought Serena.

5 minutes later Ash came back with hot soup, ginger ale soda and ice cream. "I heard these are good to eat when you're sick." said Ash. Pikachu jumped up on Serena's bed and gave her an ice pack to put on her head. "Oh thank you Pikachu!" said Serena as she patted Pikachu on the head. "Cha!" replied Pikachu happy. Seeing all that food made Ash really hungry but there was no food for him and he wanted Serena to eat her food. "Here's some Kleenex if you need to blow your nose and here's the trash can if you can't make it to the bathroom and need to throw up." said Ash. "Thank you!" said Serena. So Serena ate her food and rested.

"Lets see what's on TV." said Ash as he turned on the TV. "We could watch Everybody Loves Rayquaza, Dancing with The Staryu, Growlithes and Parolees. So what do you want to watch?" asked Ash. "I'm actually kind of tired so I'm going to take a nap." said Serena.

So Serena took a nap and Ash played a video game quietly on his phone. Pikachu yawned. "You tired buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu. "Pika." replied Pikachu. He then jumped on to Serena's bed and curled up and took a nap.

An hour later Serena woke up. "I had a great nap and I feel much better! Thanks for being quiet and for taking care of me!" said Serena. "No problem! Also Pikachu slept with you but I didn't want to get him because I didn't want to wake you up." said Ash. "That's ok! He was perfectly fine!" said Serena as she patted Pikachu. "Cha!" said Pikachu. Pikachu jumped on Serena's shoulder. "Wow Pikachu is getting really attached to you!" said Ash. "Wow! You think so?" said Serena. Suddenly the door opened and Clemont and Bonnie were back. "Hey Serena! You're looking better now!" said Bonnie. "Yeah thanks to Ash!" said Serena. "Hey Ash, A friend of mine gave me this at the convention and I want you to have it." said Clemont as he handed Ash a Mega Ring. "Woah! ITS A MEGA RING! Now I can Mega Evolve my Charizard!" exclaimed Ash excited as he pumped his fist in the air. "Pik pikachu!" squealed Pikachu as he mimicked Ash. Our heroes have helped Ash with his Charizard and Ash has helped his friends too! As the journey continues!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I had an idea for this chapter and the chapter name really suited it but then I thought of another good So when you read it you might notice where I changed it a bit. Next for Chapter 6 I might do XYZ Episode 21: A Keeper for Keeps or I might do a different idea or merge the ideas like this chapter.

Chapter 5: Strong VS. Bond

Our heroes have left Techton City but arrive at a small village with a Pokemon Center, a few houses and a battlefield. "I want to test out Mega Evolution with Charizard!" said Ash. "Which do you think is stronger? Mega Charizard or Ash Greninja?" asked Serena. "Hmm… That's a good question, I don't know." said Ash wondering the same thing now. "Heh heh heh… THE FUTURE IS NOW THANKS TO SCIENCE! Clem-otic gear on! I knew we would encounter a situation precisely like this one! Behold the PokeStat Checker Mark One! I have two special bands, one for Charizard and one for Greninja, with these while they battle we will be able to view their stats, like speed, defense, attack and more." said Clemont. "WOW! SCIENCE IS SO AMAZING!" exclaimed Ash with gleam in his eyes. "Hope it doesn't view the stats of poop." said Bonnie. "Uh oh… Here we go again." said Ash.

Clemont and Bonnie started arguing again. A lady came out of her house and was wondering what the noise was. "Heh heh… Sorry! These are our friends Clemont and Bonnie and they argue a lot. Anyways, I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu and this is Serena." said Ash. "That's ok! Siblings tend to argue. Its nice to meet all of you! My name is Rose, please all of you come inside my house, i've baked cookies!" said the lady named Rose. "Thanks!" said Serena. "They smell good!" said Ash always thinking of food.

Clemont and Bonnie stopped arguing and they all went into Rose's house. "So you said Clemont and Bonnie are siblings then are you two siblings?" asked Rose pointing to Ash and Serena. "No we're not." said Ash and Serena. "Oh I'm so stupid! It's so obvious you two are a couple!" said Rose. Clemont and Bonnie tried not to laugh and Serena was embarrassed but she tried to forget about it. Ash was fiddling with his Mega Ring while eating a cookie. "I used to be a Gym Leader in a far away region" said Rose while eating a Cookie. "Wow! Thats awesome!" said Ash pumping his fist in the air. "Pika!" said Pikachu mimicking him while a cookie was stuffed in his mouth. "Hey Rose, I challenge you to a battle! It will help me train for Snowbelle City." exclaimed Ash. "How about we do a double battle? Me and Clemont and you and Serena!" said Rose. "It's a deal!" said Ash.

They all went to the battlefield and Bonnie was the referee. "It's The Gym Leaders VS. PokeBuddies! Each trainer gets to use 2 Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" said Bonnie. "Wait! Ash use these for Charizard and Greninja." said Clemont as he gave Ash the PokeStat bracelets. "Charizard let's go!" yelled Ash as he threw the Pokeball. "Sylveon let's do this!" yelled Serena as she threw her Pokeball. "Samurott go!" yelled Rose as she threw her Pokeball. "Luxray lets win!" yelled Clemont as he threw out his Pokeball. "Samurott use Razor Shell on Charizard!" yelled Rose. "Sylveon protect Charizard by using Fairy Wind!" yelled Serena."Veeeeeon!" squealed Sylveon as it used Fairy Wind and hit Samurott which made Samurott flip and hit the ground. "Luxray Electro Ball on Charizard!" yelled Clemont. "Fly up and dodge it!" yelled Ash. "Char!" said Charizard as it flew in the air and dodged the Electro Ball. "Now swoop down and grab Luxray!" yelled Ash. "Charrr!" said Charizard as it swooped down and grabbed Luxray. "I will help you Luxray! Samurott use Hydro Pump in the air at Charizard!" yelled Rose. "Oh no you don't…. Sylveon use Fairy Wind again!" yelled Serena. "Veeeeeeon!" squealed Sylveon as it used Fairy Wind which made Samurott's Hydro Pump feel like a bunch of rain drops. "Now drop Luxray!" yelled Ash. "Rayy…." screamed Luxray as it fell to the ground. "Luxray is unable to battle." said Bonnie. "You did a good job." said Clemont as he returned Luxray to his Pokeball. "Alright, Bunnelby go!" yelled Clemont as he threw out his Pokeball. "Bunn!" said Bunnelby. "Samurott give your biggest Hydro Pump!" yelled Rose. "Charizard Mega Evolve!" yelled Ash. "Charrr….. ZARD!" said Charizard as it transformed into its Mega form. Charizard got hit by the Hydro Pump but his defense was higher thanks to Mega Evolution. "Bunnelby use dig and make it quick!" yelled Clemont. "Crud… Where did Bunnelby go." said Ash. "BUNNELBY!" yelled Bunnelby as it came out of the ground and hit Charizard. "Charizard is unable to battle. "Sylveon give your best Fairy Wind!" yelled Serena. "VEEE…. ONNN!" squealed Sylveon as it gave a powerful Fairy Wind. It knocked out both Samurott and Bunnelby. "Samurott and Bunnelby are unable to battle, the winner is Ash and Serena!" announced Bonnie. Our heroes have had an amazing day and battle and Snowbelle is getting closer by the minute! As the journey continues!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi!:) Sorry I took so long but this chapter is reeeeeally good! Tell me what Im doing wrong or if I am doing good. Thank you all of you for reading/reviewing!

Chapter 6: Fun in the snow

Our heroes arrive in Snowbelle City! So much snow and most important the Snowbelle Gym! "Yay we're here!" said Ash pumping his fist in the air. "Pika!" said Pikachu mimicking Ash. "This city is so cute!" said Serena. "Look! Yummy hot chocolate!" exclaimed Bonnie pointing to a Hot Chocolate Cafe. "Deden de!" exclaimed Dedenne mimicking Bonnie. "So Ash, you ready for the Gym?" asked Clemont. "Heck yeah! But I think maybe me and my Pokemon should relax and we can battle the gym tomorrow." said Ash. "Well then I might do some inventing today then." said Clemont. "I'm going to play with my Pokemon! You can leave yours here too Ash to relax." said Bonnie. "That sounds great Bonnie! Thanks! Serena what are you going to do?" Ash asked Serena. "Well… umm… hmm.. well… um.." Serena said while thinking. "We could walk around town and get something to eat!" said Ash. "Thats a great idea! That sounds fun!" exclaimed Serena.

So Ash and Serena waved bye to Clemont and Bonnie and went to see the rest of the town. Ash's stomach growled and Serena laughed. "Let's go to that Cafe Bonnie showed us and get something to eat!" said Serena. "Good idea" said Ash as they sped off to the Cafe. They got to the Cafe and sat down in a booth and looked at the menu's. "Hey Pikachu look! They have a soup called "Pikachu Soup"! I'm ordering that for you buddy!" said Ash. "Pika!" said Pikachu excited. "I'm going to order the noodle soup!" said Serena. "Cool! Then that's what I'm ordering too!" said Ash. Their waitress came up to their booth. "Aww! You guys are such a cute couple! What can I get y'all to order?" said the Waitress. "Heh heh, we get that a lot. I'm going to order the Pikachu soup for my Pikachu and we will take two noodle soups." said Ash. "Okie dokie!" said the Waitress and took their menus and walked away.

Serena wasn't embarrassed but she was just smiling and thought "I guess Ash doesn't care if people think we are a couple". "Are you excited for the gym?" asked Serena. "Sort of…. it's just..." said Ash when a small teardrop came down his face. "What's the matter?" said Serena worried. "I may not act it but I'm extremely nervous… If I lose I can always rematch but then it also means I'm probably not going to win the Kalos League or even make it to the second round." said Ash lowering his hat so nobody could see him cry. "Pika pi….." said Pikachu patting Ash's back to comfort him. "Ash you're the most amazing person I know and I also know you can win." said Serena. Ash wiped up his tears and raised his hat back to normal and smiled and blushed.

They walked out of the cafe when they were done with soup. "Ooh! Look at those clothes! Do you mind if we go into some shops?" asked Serena. "No, not at all!" said Ash.

So they went into a shop to look at clothes. Serena grabbed like fifty outfits but then dropped them all when she saw a really nice expensive dress and grabbed it and went into the changing room to try it on. "Hey Ash how do I look?" asked Serena as she came out. "You look really nice. You should get that dress!" said Ash. "Thanks! But it's a little expensive and my mom would get mad if I bought this." said Serena. "I will be waiting outside of the shop for you." said Ash. But what Ash did was grab the same dress and bought it real quick while Serena was changing and ran outside real quick. "Ok where to now?" asked Serena. "How about we go to the gift I got you!" said Ash surprising Serena by revealing the bag he was hiding behind him. Serena was so surprised and excited she could barely believe that he got her the dress. "Oh Ash… Thank you so much!" Serena said as she jumped up and gave Ash a big hug. "No prob!" said Ash hugging back. "Where to now?" Ash asked Serena. "Hmm… Well I'm done look at clothes for today. I saw a Pokemon Pet Store and a movie theatre, we could go to one of those." said Serena. "Let's do both!" said Ash. This isn't the end of the day for our heroes, it's just the beginning! It's only the end of the chapter! As the journey continues!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't uploaded any new chapters recently but heres Chapter 7! It might be kind of sort but Chapter 6, 7 and 8 are all a 3 Part Chapter thing so... Also I have the perfect plan for Chapter 8! Anyways... READ FOR PETE SAKE! Lol.

Chapter 7: More Fun in the Snow!

Our heroes are having a good day today. Ash and Serena walk into a Pokemon Pet Store. They had so many pets! From Eevee's to Furfrou's, from Skitty's to Bunnelby's. "Aww! Baby Eevee's!" said Ash and Serena as they looked through glass at the little baby Eevee's. "Baby everything is cute!" said Serena looking at other baby Pokemon. "Yeah, babies are really cute!" said Ash. "Pika!" squealed Pikachu as he saw baby Pichu's. "You really like those baby Pichu's, huh buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

Soon Ash and Serena got bored of the pet store and decided to see a movie. "That movie looks good!" said Serena pointing to a movie on a movie poster called "Nine Lives". "I heard it's great! It's about this dad gets turned into a Skitty and he has to be a good Skitty to turn back to human form." said Ash. "Sounds great! Let's go see it!" said Serena. They went to the counter to get the tickets, their drinks, popcorn and candy. "We want two tickets for Nine Lives and two large drinks, a large popcorn and a large bag of Gummy Wurmples." said Ash giving the man his money. "Ash no, I want to pay for it. You bought us lunch and you bought me that dress so I want to pay for the movie." said Serena smiling. "Ok ok." said Ash pretending to pout to tease Serena. Serena gave the man her money and they found theatre room 025.

They sat down and watched the previews and snacked on some popcorn. Pikachu loved the Gummy Wurmples but Ash made sure he didn't eat too much.

"That was a great movie!" said Serena as they walked out of the movie theatre. "Yeah it sure was! It was really funny!" said Ash. "Pika….." said Pikachu rubbing his belly. "Did you eat too much buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu. "Pi." nodded Pikachu. Serena's stomach growled. "Heh heh! Usually my stomach is the first to growl!" said Ash laughing. Serena laughed. "Let's get something to eat!" said Serena. "Right!" said Ash. Our heroes day is almost done but not quite. It's only the end of the chapter! As the journey continues!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Sorry I havent uploaded a chapter in a while. The next two chapters are going to be like the episodes on XYZ when he battled Wurfic and when Ash left.

Chapter 8: The last time in the snow

Our heroes evening is almost over but first dinner! "Hmmm…. there are a lot of cafe's here." said Serena. "Woah! Look at that cafe! Ots called Cafe Pikachu!" said Ash excited. "Cha!" said Pikachu excited. "They have Pikachu everything! Pikachu burgers, Pikachu fries, Pikachu pastries, milkshakes, everything! Let's go there!" said Serena.

They walked into the cafe and sat in a booth. Pikachu had gleam in his eyes of all the Pikachu stuff. A Pikachu walked over to their booth and brought them their menus and he talked to Ash's Pikachu for a minute. "I'm getting a Pikachu burger and Pikachu milkshake!" said Ash. "Me too!" said Serena. "Pika pika!" said Pikachu as he pointed to Pikachu fries on the menu. "Ok I'll get you the Pikachu fries buddy!" said Ash as he patted Pikachu. A waiter came to their table. "Hi! Call me Phil! What can I get y'all?" asked their waiter Phil. "Two Pikachu burgers, two Pikachu milkshakes and some Pikachu fries please!" said Ash. "Coming right up!" said Phil as he walked away.

"Hey Serena what are you going to next with your Pokemon?" Ash asked Serena. "Hmm… that's a good question.. well… umm.. I don't know…" said Serena. "I've been reading about this tropical region called Aloha and I heard they have Pokemon Showcases." said Ash. "Wow! Thanks Ash! I didn't know that! Then that's where I'm going to do next!" exclaimed Serena.

"Here is your food!" said Phil. "Pikachu was really excited about the fries.,The fries looked like Pikachu ears and Pikachu tails. They all gobbled up their food and laughed and talked.

It was really dark outside as Ash and Serena,walked back to the Pokemon Center. "Hey guys!" said Ash as they saw Clemont and Bonnie. "We have some sad news…." said Clemont. Whats Clemont and Bonnies sad news?! Find out as the journey continues!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone. Really sorry... Ive been busy but im not quiting this FanFic guys. :) By the way, really important! Do you guys want a full battle against Wurfic or do a Time Skip? I need to know ASAP. Thanks everybody!:)

Chapter 9: Friends go, friends come

"You see…. My dad is making me and Bonnie go back to Lumiose City to the gym… I'm sorry guys…." said Clemont looking down sadly at the ground. "I… I… I.. I will miss you guys…" said Bonnie crying. "We will miss you guys too…." said Ash and Serena looking sad.

 _Honk! Honk!_ "Thats our dad." said Clemont. Suddenly Chespin escaped from his Pokeball and started crying. "I think Chespin is going to miss Pancham and Serena's PokePuffs." said Ash. Clemont gave Ash and Serena Chespins Pokeball and said "I want you to keep him, he's gift for both of you, I know how much he would miss Pancham and the PokePuffs." said Clemont crying and smiling. They all hugged and said goodbye as Clemont and Bonnie got into their dad's car and drove away looking out the window waving.

Ash and Serena slowly started walking back into the Pokemon Center. "I'm sad they are gone…" said Serena. "At least we have each other!" said Ash smiling. That made Serena happy and smile.

They got a new room with two beds instead of four because Clemont and Bonnie left. "We had a long day today!" said Ash. "Yeah we did and it was fun! Thank you so much for that dress Ash! I love it!" said Serena hugging Ash. "No problem! I'm glad you like it!" said Ash hugging back. They continued to hug for a while and then Serena said "Have a good sleep Ash!" and they let go and smiled and got into their beds. Pikachu leaped from Ash's bed to Serena's bed and squealed. "You want to sleep here Pikachu?" said Serena petting Pikachu. "Chhaaa!" said Pikachu and curled up into a ball and made a purring noise.

The next morning they are at the Snowbelle City Gym! They were wearing coats and scarfs and gloves and winter hats because it was freezing like a freezer on a winter day. "I'm really nervous…" said Ash. "Ash, I know you'll do perfect!" said Serena as she hugged him. Ash blushed and smiled. Ash picked out his three Pokemon to use. "Alright Pikachu I choose you!" yelled Ash as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder onto the battlefield. Will Ash win? Find out as the journey continues!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys!:) So sorry once again it has taken forever...:( I noticed I dont have much time to write this but I need to know if you guys really like my Fanfiction and keep writing it or if you guys are just "meh/dont care" then Im going to stop writing my Fanfiction. Ok got that? Review or PM me what you think I should do. Anyways, this may be your last chapter depending on what everybody says but read guys!:)

Chapter 10: A chilling battle!

"Abomasnow go!" yelled Wurfic the Snowbelle City Gym Leader. A bunch hail started to fall and hit Pikachu weakening him by the minute. "Rggh… Pikachu use Iron Tail!" yelled Ash. "Piii….. BAM!" screeched Pikachu as he hit Abomasnow with his Iron Tail. "Way to go Pikachu!" said Ash. "Abomasnow Wood Hammer!" yelled Wurfic. It hit Pikachu hard. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle!" yelled the Referee. Suddenly Pikachu fainted because of the hail. "Pikachu is unable to battle!" yelled the Referee. "Go Talonflame!" yelled Ash. "Go Cryogonal!" yelled Wurfic. The hail was still going so it was hurting Talonflame. "Talonflame use Bravebird!" yelled Ash. "Cryogonal quick use Ice Beam!" yelled Wurfic. It made a huge impact you could barely see what happened. Everybody was shocked. "Cryogonal and Talonflame are unable to battle!" yelled the Referee.

"Time to use my secret weapon, go Greninja!" yelled Ash. "Go Avalugg!" yelled Wurfic. "Avalugg Ice Beam!" yelled Wurfic. It hit Greninja hard and he was stuck to the ground in ice. "Greninja use Water Shuriken!" yelled Ash. Now Avalugg was stuck to the ground in ice too. "Let's see who can escape the ice first!" said Wurfic. "Greninja let's do it!" yelled Ash. Greninja started merging into his Ash-Greninja form. Suddenly Greninja broke out of the ice and Avalugg was still stuck in the ice! "Greninja keep using Aerial Ace!" yelled Ash. "Gren!...Ja!...Ja!...JAAAA!" yelled Greninja as he defeated Avalugg. "Avalugg is unable to battle, the match goes to Greninja and the winner is Ash from Pallet Town!" said the referee.

"Here is your badge young man." said Wurfic smiling as he gave him his badge. "Alright! I have all eight Kalos Gym Badges!" yelled Ash. "Pik, Pikachu!" mimicked Pikachu. "Way to go Ash!" said Serena excited he won as she hugged him hard he could barely breathe. "Thanks!" Ash managed to squeak. "I also have a really yummy surprise for you!" said Serena. Ash has now got all his gym badges, Serena has a yummy surprise, what could it be? Donuts, cake, cupcakes, Pokepuffs? Who knows! It could be all of them! As the journey continues!


End file.
